


Lost Time

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Chunky Sandwich, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, a smut-n-fluffernutter if you will, it's like a smut and fluff sandwich, the first and third chapters are the smut and the second is the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: After all they've been through, Lara and Sam deserve a happy ending...so to speak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my previous work 'Exhale' but I ended up referencing the existence of more or less all my SS Endurance fics, so you can safely assume they all take place in the same timeline. You don't really need to read any of them to enjoy this one, though they will provide you with enough angst and unresolved sexual tension to make the smut herein all the more worthwhile.

In retrospect, Lara never really learned to appreciate Croft Manor's showers.

She was too young, mostly: too young to move from baths to showers, and too young to really appreciate what a good, hot shower could do to you when you really needed it. The heat, the steam, the pressure, the flowing water...when you were stressed, or in pain, or just needed to take stock of your life, a shower could be like a sanctuary, and the ones in the manor's bedroom suites in all their warm marble and frosted glass and intricate old-fashioned temperature control glory were even more so.

Of course for the first time in a long while Lara wasn't stressed or in pain, but she did need to take stock of her life. All the time and hate and suffering she'd poured into trying to prove her father wasn't crazy and avenging his death and saving the world from Trinity and whatever else she'd convinced herself she was trying to do, and now that it was over and her life stretched out in front of her in infinite potential directions, she wasn't really sure what happened next.

She was roused from her meditations by the sound of the glass door of the shower opening behind her, and before she could turn a pair of delicate hands alit on her waist. One slid around to idly stroke her stomach as a gentle mouth leaned in to press feathery kisses on the nape of her neck. "Good morning, Lara..."

Lara closed her eyes and let her body relax, luxuriating not just in the water but in the feel of soft, warm skin pressed flush against her back. "Good morning, Sam."

That, of course, was another thing to process; in the two days since Sam's rather insistent return to her life and their long-overdue confession of their true feelings for each other, they'd spent most of their time, well...getting reacquainted with each other. In bed, in hidden corners of the manor, outside in the shade of the gardens, and yes, in the shower. To Lara, for whom sex had always seemed like a mere afterthought for reasons that were only now becoming embarrassingly obvious, the past two days of near-constant fucking had been more exhausting than any fight or climb. But a solid half-decade of unresolved sexual tension was not so easily brushed aside and, well...it was hardly like Lara minded.

Sam loosened her arms, and Lara turned to face her. She saw Sam's gorgeous, smiling face only briefly before she pushed in for a kiss, the gentle press of lips quickly growing into a hot, wet clash of breath and tongues, then just as quickly turning soft and gentle again. Sam pulled back, only to tip forward and press one last peck against Lara's lips; when she pulled back again, her smile was even more radiant. "I hope you realize I'm gonna do that every day for the rest of my life..."

Lara didn't imagine her smile looked much more dignified. "I hope you realize I'm going to hold you to that..."

Sam just smirked as she leaned into Lara, pressing her up against the marble wall of the shower. "So...what do you want to do today, hm?"

Lara pursed her lips. "Hm...well, if I'm being honest, I have quite enjoyed what we've been doing..."

Sam giggled, her fingers sliding teasingly down Lara's belly. "Really...I never would have guessed..." Lara let out a sigh as Sam's fingers combed through the trimmed triangle of her pubic hair, then down to run between her lips. Lara bit her lip as Sam's fingers curled inside her, curling up to find her most sensitive spots and starting a slow, undulating rhythm as Sam's lips latched onto her shoulder and began to suck. Lara moaned, one hand digging into Sam's hair and the other scrabbling for some kind of purchase on the smooth marble in case her legs gave out...which, given the effect Sam had on her body, was a distinct possibility.

"Fuck, Sam," Lara gasped, rolling her hips forward as she felt herself squeeze down on the rocking fingers. Sam's lips worked their way down, from her shoulder to her collarbone, then down the straining skin of her breast. When Sam's lips locked around her nipple and started to suck, Lara whimpered and felt her knees buckle. "Fuck, Sam, please..." Sam's fingers were gaining momentum, the wet shlick as they conquered Lara's dripping sex audible even over the hiss of the shower. Lara's breath came in heaving gasps as she neared the precipice, her eyes squeezing shut and her fingernails digging into Sam's scalp. When Sam's teeth nipped playfully at her taut nipple, Lara squealed. "Oh, fuck, Sam!"

As Lara's pussy spasmed and squeezed down, Sam just stilled her fingers and let Lara ride the wave of her moaning, dripping orgasm. When Lara's breathing slowed, Sam laid one last kiss on her breast before pulling back. Lara used her grip on Sam's hair to pull her up for another kiss, and when they pulled back Sam had a smug grin on her face. "Gonna do that every day too..."

Lara surged forward to kiss her again, this time rolling her body so that Sam was the one pressed against the wall. She followed Sam's lead, kissing her way down the expanse of smooth, wet, beautiful skin, down between Sam's pert breasts, pausing all too briefly to tease each hard brown nipple with her teeth and tongue before moving down. Her tongue wriggled deep into Sam's navel, causing her to giggle and squirm, but the giggles quickly turned into mewls of anticipation as Lara's lips kept moving lower. Lara had seen Sam naked plenty of times back in school, of course, but she'd never let herself look at her the way she was looking now: now, when she could finally admit how insanely fucking hot the sight of Sam's shaved pussy was, how much it made her just want to bury her mouth between those bare, puffy lips and—

"Oh fuck! Lara!" Lara smiled as Sam's hips surged and fingernails dug into her scalp, helping her sink her first exploratory licks deep between Sam's warm folds. After a few slow swipes, however, she pulled back, trailing soft kisses and short licks all along Sam's inner thighs, her belly, around her clit but never touching it; despite having far less sexual experience than Sam Lara was a quick study, and what she'd learned over the last two days was that the surest way to make Sam come like a waterfall was to spend plenty of time teasing her...which included those first few deep, powerful licks to show her what she was in for. Sam squirmed against her, trying to mash her sopping sex against Lara's face any way she could, but Lara's natural coordination was good for more than just firing a bow and she managed to continue her campaign. Sam let out a soft whimper. "Fuck, Lara, stop teasing me..."

Lara hummed against the skin of Sam's inner thigh. "Mm, and do what...this?" Sam squealed as Lara's tongue laved over her clit, circling and lashing it from every angle as Sam moaned and bucked against her. But after a few seconds, Lara pulled back and returned to kissing, this time down the suture of Sam's shimmering lips. Even with the water of the shower cascading over them, Sam's flavor and scent were still there; Lara wasn't one for flowery declarations, but it probably said something that to her, Sam's pussy tasted like fucking ambrosia.

In the end, it wasn't Sam's begging that won out but rather Lara's burning desire to taste her. When Lara's tongue began to slip inside her, Sam moaned and pulled her face closer. Lara's tongue wriggled between Sam's tight folds, the tip of her nose brushing Sam's clit as she licked deeper and greedily sucked down the gushing proof of Sam's arousal. "Oh, fuck, Lara, fuck fuck fuck—" Sam's swearing devolved into high-pitched squealing as another rush of liquid filled Lara's ravenous mouth, Lara eagerly licking and sucking and swallowing Sam's oozing honey and burrowing deep to find more until a gasping Sam had to push her away.

Lara looked up at Sam's shivering, glistening naked body and smiled gingerly. "Was that good?"

Sam broke into a fit of giggles. "Good? Jesus!" Sam slid down the marble wall to sit on the floor, warm water caressing her feet as she pulled Lara against her side. "Are you like...absolutely sure I'm the first woman you've ever been with?" Lara flushed. "Seriously, I'm not jealous or anything..."

Lara pursed her lips. "Actually, there was...this girl in Kitezh. Sofia. I don't know if you'd say...I mean, she touched me more than I touched her, so I don't know if it counts as experience or—"

As Lara continued to stammer, Sam's laughter bubbled up again. "So in other words, you're still the most awkward nerd in the world, but you're also a really quick study." Sam smirked up at her fondly. "But then, I pretty much already knew that."

Lara smiled, running her fingers through Sam's damp hair. "You know, I was thinking...about the day we met..."

Sam chuckled. "Oh, right. You mean when I saw the hottest girl I'd ever seen and thought 'Can I take your picture' was a good opening line, but then it turned out she was such a fucking dweeb she couldn't tell when people were flirting with her and we ended up best friends?"

Lara rolled her eyes. "You know it's strange, but what I was actually remembering was your hair."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "My hair?"

"Mm. I know it sounds silly, but it was actually the first time I'd seen a girl with a side shave. Well, a Western girl, I mean. With the benefit of hindsight...it was incredibly fucking hot..."

Sam grinned as Lara's fingers combed through her hair. "Oh really? You know, I was just thinking that I'm starting to get a little shaggy...I might just be due for a new haircut..." Lara's fingers paused as Sam's smile sharpened at the corners. "Besides, we all know I'm the butch one."

Lara burst out laughing, then pushed in to kiss Sam as she did the same. She'd never felt this good in her life, like her heart was about to explode with the love and joy and peace she was feeling. Lara sat up. "I changed my mind."

Sam blinked. "About what?"

"About what I want to do today. I want to take you out. Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do, I just..." Lara's cheeks flushed. "I want to be seen together."

Sam's puzzled expression grew into a smile, and she pushed herself to her feet and turned off the shower knobs. "Really?"

Lara rose to meet her. "Really."

"Okay." Sam's arms came to rest on Lara's shoulders. "Take me on a date, Lara Croft."

Lara smirked. "You realize of course that if we're going out we're going to need to get dressed."

Sam frowned. "Really? Damn. Well...it'll probably go faster if we help each other..."

Lara grinned. "Definitely."

As they stepped out of the shower, Sam pulled her in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't, in fact, gone faster.

Helping each other get dressed had certainly been more enjoyable, but it hadn't been faster so much as wildly counterproductive. But then really, was it Lara's fault that Sam sliding a skimpy pair of black lace panties on was somehow even sexier than when she took them off?

Regardless, helping each other get dressed had turned into helping each other get undressed, which meant their original plans for a nice brunch in the city turned into a late lunch. At Sam's insistence they'd tracked down a chip shop they'd frequented in university, and now they were sitting across a table eating deep-fried everything and smiling at each other. As relaxed as she was, Lara was caught off-guard when Sam suddenly leaned across the table and planted a brief kiss on her lips. Lara flushed.

"What was that for?"

Sam smiled coyly. "Well, you said you wanted to be seen together. I figure if we want to make sure people don't think we're just friends, we're gonna have to kiss, and hold hands, and play with each other's hair..."

As Sam's fingers brushed a few loose strands behind her ear, Lara smiled. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that..." She leaned in for another kiss, and Sam surprised her by opening her mouth. When Lara pulled back, she was blushing. Sam just grinned.

"So, not to sound needy, but...did you ever think about little old me when you were out there on your adventures?"

Lara's cheeks turned even pinker. "Well, actually...there was this...one night in Siberia. Right after I got separated from Jonah, I'd just climbed out of an avalanche, I was hypothermic, I didn't know if I was going to survive the night."

"Wow, how romantic," Sam said dryly. When she noticed Lara's blush she tilted her head. "Wait, what exactly did you think about?"

Lara pursed her lips. "You...came to me. You came to me and told me that you loved me, and you, er...warmed me up."

Sam's eyes—and her shit-eating grin—went wide. "Oh my. Lara Croft, you pervert!" Lara's blush turned brighter as Sam leaned forward. "So? How was it?"

Lara coyly glanced up at Sam from beneath her lashes. "Nowhere close to the real thing," she murmured. Sam smiled.

"Right answer." Sam leaned forward and Lara's lips parted in anticipation, only for Sam to stuff a chip between them. "Now stop trying to seduce me and eat."

* * *

After lunch they found themselves just strolling down the high street, idly browsing at shop windows with their fingers threaded together and Sam's head coming to rest on Lara's shoulder whenever they stopped. Every time it did, Lara couldn't help but smile. To say she hadn't dated much would be an understatement, and combined with the fact that most of the people who'd had a hand in raising her—her father, Roth, Grim, Winston—had been older and rather traditionally masculine men, physical intimacy was something she'd been largely unaccustomed to until she met Sam. Of course Sam had always been cuddly and handsy when they were friends for reasons that were only now becoming embarrassingly obvious, but over the past few days it was as if she'd decided that Lara was her personal teddy bear. And if she were honest, Lara didn't mind one bit.

"Lara? Lara Croft, is that you?"

Lara spun, shielding Sam with her body purely on instinct. By the time her subconscious realized there was no danger, her conscious had taken in the curly red hair and lopsided grin of the man slowing as he walked toward them. Her eyes widened. "Simon?"

Her old university classmate grinned. "It is you, I knew it! It's great to see you, you look good."

Lara fidgeted. "What are you doing in London? I thought you moved to Belfast."

"I did, yeah, just here visiting my parents. What about you? Been hearing about all your...adventures, I guess? Thought you'd be off exploring the world and all."

Lara smiled wryly. "Yes, well, I'm...taking a break from adventures."

As if only now realizing there was someone else with her, Simon tilted his head and extended his hand. "Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? Simon Bailey."

Before Lara could correct him, Sam slid out from behind her with a smirk. "Yeah, I know. When someone throws up in your purse it leaves an impression."

Simon's eyes went wide. "Sam? Bloody hell—pardon me—I didn't think...after the, uh...you know, the shipwreck thing...it was like you disappeared off the face of the earth."

Sam cleared her throat. "Yeah. Well, I reappeared, and I plan to stay that way." As she sent Lara a fond look and squeezed her hand, Simon followed the motion down. When he did, his eyebrows rose.

"Wait...you two, you aren't...are you?"

Lara froze; she could feel the color in her cheeks, and if Sam's grip on her hand hadn't been so tight she probably would have pulled away on pure reflex. She turned to Sam, sputtering, silently begging for help, but Sam just evenly held her gaze; either she didn't want to answer for Lara, or she was curious just what that answer was.

"Well, I mean..." Sam raised her eyebrows too. Lara took a deep breath and squeezed Sam's hand. "Yes, actually. Sam and I...we're together."

For an agonizingly long moment Simon's face was unreadable, and Lara braced herself for the worst. Then their old friend's eyes lit up and a huge smile crossed his face. "Well Christ, it's about bloody time! Pardon my language."

Now it was Lara's turn to raise her eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh, come on. It's always been you two! Anyone with a brain could see that. You know we even had a pool going back at uni on when you'd finally pair off." His smile faded a bit. "Speaking of...I, uh, don't suppose this started up right after school?"

Lara coughed awkwardly. "Uh, no. It's been about...three days."

Simon groaned. "Fuck—pardon—I owe Sandeep twenty quid." Sam and Lara just laughed, and Simon grinned. "Well, I'll uh, let you two get on with your day. But I'm in town until Wednesday, call me and we can get a drink, yeah?"

"Definitely. Take care, Simon."

"Bye, Simon."

As Simon waved awkwardly and jogged off down the street, Sam burst out laughing. "Well shit, he's probably about to go email everybody we went to college with." She glanced at Lara, who still had sort of a dazed look on her face, and frowned. "Sorry, I didn't...we don't have to tell a whole bunch of people if you're not comfortable, I just—"

Lara interrupted her with a kiss. "It's all right. Like I said, I...I want people to know."

Sam grinned. "Good." Her eyes caught sight of something behind Lara, and her grin grew wider. "Hey, do you think you could find something to do for an hour?"

Lara blinked. "I...I guess, why?"

Sam gestured with her chin, and Lara turned around to look at the shop across the road. It was a hair salon. She blushed.

"You can join me, if you want a little trim. I mean, other than the kind you're gonna get when we get back to the house," she added with a growl in Lara's ear, and Lara turned beet red.

"Uh, no. Thank you. I mean to the haircut, not the...the other..." Sam laughed, and Lara shook her head. "Actually...there is something I was hoping to pick up that's a bit of a surprise, so..."

"Great. Why don't we meet back here in an hour?" Lara nodded, and Sam slid her hands up to Lara's shoulders with a grin. "Good. Now, if we're going to be apart for sixty whole minutes, we're really going to have to make this one count..."

As Sam pulled her in for a daring, open-mouthed kiss right there on the street, Lara couldn't really think of any reason to argue.

* * *

An hour later Lara approached the cafe a few doors down from the salon; Sam had texted when she was finished and said she'd be there, and sure enough there she was sitting at a table outside sipping a latte. She looked at the two unremarkable paper shopping bags dangling from Lara's grip and raised her eyebrows. "What do we have here?"

Lara, for her part, was speechless. Sam was now sporting the exact same hairstyle she'd had when they met, short and sleek on the right side and completely shaved on the left, and Lara was unprepared for what seeing it again did to her. As Sam smiled, Lara forced her jaw closed and shook her head. "You look...I mean...God, Sam..." She shook her head again. "Oh! Right. Presents. I...I suppose."

Sam leaned forward in her seat, eyes shining. "Presents? For me?"

"Uh, well, sort of? For...us."

Sam grinned knowingly. "Oh, so...these are the kind of presents we're not going to open until we get home?" Lara nodded bashfully, and Sam's grin turned hungry. "You know, I've really enjoyed myself today but I think it's about time to be getting back to the house, wouldn't you say?"

Lara could only nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Winston greeted their return with an understated bow at the door. "Welcome back Ms. Croft, Ms. Nishimura. I trust you enjoyed your time in the city?"

"Yes, thank you, Winston."

"Shall I prepare supper this evening?"

"Oh. Uh...no, we...might order something in later, but we had a late lunch and we'll be...busy. Why don't you take the evening off?"

Any reaction that might have slipped through Winston's well-trained English stoicism was hidden by his formal bow. "Of course, Ms. Croft. In that case, I will wish you both a good night."

"Goodnight, Winston."

"Night, Winston." As they broke away and headed up the stairs, Sam shook her head. "I still can't believe you have a fucking butler. I mean, I always kind of conceptually understood that your dad was a lord or whatever, but seriously, this is...your house. Sorry, your manor. How does that not seem weird?"

"I grew up here. It all seemed normal, having a butler, and a manor, and servants. I never really thought about being...nobility."

"So, wait, are you like...Lady Croft now? Are you like a...dame or something? Does being your girlfriend mean I get to be a duchess?"

Lara laughed, then immediately stopped when Sam's words caught up to her. "My girlfriend?"

Sam cleared her throat and shrugged. "Well...yeah. I mean, if you want."

Lara couldn't stop herself from grinning as she pulled Sam in for a hug. "I want," she murmured in Sam's ear. "I want very much."

"Oh. Well. Good." Sam sniffed and pulled back from the embrace, then smiled brightly. "And I want very much whatever's in those bags..."

Lara let out a shriek of laughter as Sam made a grab for them, pulling back and sprinting to her bedroom with Sam hot on her heels. When Sam turned to slam the door, Lara made sure to put the bed between them. "Now hold on. I'm going to go get ready, so you have to be patient for a few minutes. You think you can manage that?"

Sam sighed. "Well...I guess I can find something to keep myself busy..."

Lara had to bite her lip to keep from groaning at the overheated look Sam shot her from across the bed. "Well for a start, here." She handed Sam one of the bags. "Don't open it, just hide it somewhere in the room. Please," she added when Sam shot her a skeptical look. "One minute. I promise. It'll be worth it."

Sam sighed. "Okay then. I mean I guess you've saved my life and eaten my pussy enough times that I can trust you just this once..."

Lara rolled her eyes and headed into her walk-in closet. Once out of sight, she wasted no time in stripping out of her clothes and squeezing into the contents of the other bag. When she was finished, she took a shuddering breath and stepped back into the bedroom to find Sam sitting in bed, stripped down to her lacy black bra and panties with a hand clasped dutifully over her eyes. Lara felt her mouth go dry as she took in the luscious, nearly-naked body of her best friend—her _girlfriend_ , waiting for her in her bed—then shook her head and cleared her throat. The sound made Sam drop her hand and look up, and when she did her eyes went wide. "Oh fuck, Lara..."

Lara forced herself not to squirm as Sam stared. The outfit, if it could be called that, was similar to the one Sam had jokingly gotten Lara as a Halloween costume one year and that Lara had never had the courage to wear outside their dorm room; a tiny pair of shorts exposed her muscular legs and hugged her firm ass, while a skintight tank top clung to her generous breasts and stopped short enough to bare a sliver of her toned midriff, but where that costume had been teal and khaki this one was all black. As Lara stalked toward the bed, she held Sam's eyes with a smoldering stare. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lara Croft, the Improbably Sexy Archaeologist. I understand you've hidden the ancient artifact somewhere...and I want it. Now."

Sam bit her lip, obviously burning with lust but just as quick on the uptake as ever. "Well I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Miss Croft. I'm just a perfectly normal antiques dealer, and definitely not a sexy, dangerous international femme fatale..."

"Oh really? That's why you broke into my hotel room to wait for me in bed in your lingerie?"

"Of course, isn't that what all antiques dealers do?" Sam smirked. "Besides...you seem so tense. I thought I could help you relax..."

Lara strode up to the side of the bed, stroking her fingernail up Sam's thigh and making her shudder in anticipation. "I'll relax when I have the artifact. Where is it?"

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Sam ran a finger along the cup of her bra, then up to start teasingly tugging at the strap. "I hear you're a woman of action...are you going to force me?"

Sam mewled in arousal as Lara grabbed a fistful of her hair and tipped her head back. "Don't tempt me. I know all about your reputation. You're a bad, bad girl."

"So what are you gonna do," Sam asked with a burning gleam in her eyes, "punish me?"

"Hm, well, like you said...I am a woman of action!"

Sam yelped as Lara's free hand grabbed her shoulder and tossed her face-down onto the bed, her face full of Egyptian cotton and her ass thrust into the air. She yelped again when Lara's open palm slapped against her left cheek, the sting of pain giving way to a euphoric glow as Lara's hand shot back.

"Shit, sorry, did—"

"Nonono keep going!"

"I just realized we didn't—"

"My safeword's 'butterfly' just don't fucking stop!"

Lara's hand came down on Sam's right cheek, smacking just a bit harder this time, then down on the left again. Sam rolled her hips back to try to prolong the contact, then moaned as Lara's hand instead cupped the saddle of her skimpy underwear. "You're not enjoying this, are you?"

"N...no, of course not," Sam whimpered. "You think I'd enjoy being groped by some...sexy, muscular warrior woman?"

"Oh, really?" Sam let out a hiss as Lara's fingers slipped under her panties from below, probing her wet heat before pulling back. "Because I'm finding compelling evidence otherwise." Lara spanked her again, and this time the wet, sticky residue of her own pussy just made the sting sharper. Sam couldn't stop a moan. "Just tell me where the artifact is, and this will all be over..."

Sam whined as Lara's fingers tugged at the back of her panties, pulling them until they slid freely down to her knees and exposed her sticky, overheated sex to the cool room...and to Lara's probing fingers. "Mm...I'm not...oh fuck...I'm not telling you anything..."

"Well then I suppose we'll be at this all night," Lara purred, her fingers refusing to sink deeper even as Sam's hips jerked back. Instead Lara's first two fingers, still slick from trailing through Sam's copious juices, slid down to rub wide, slow spirals around Sam's aching clit, never touching it no matter which way Sam squirmed. "Hmm, it seems you're a little out of sorts," Lara murmured as Sam tipped her weight onto one shoulder so she could unpin her other hand and squeeze herself through the cup of her bra in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pressure. "If you were to give me what I want, I might be able to help you with that..."

"Fuck you!" Sam spat. "I won't...mm, fuck..."

"Yes?" Lara drawled, her fingernails tracing lazy shapes across Sam's pubic mound. Sam groaned.

"Oh fuck it, it's under the bed, just fucking make me come!"

When Lara's fingers entered her Sam jerked like she'd been shot, and within the first few thrusts she was moaning her release. When Lara's other hand appeared from out of nowhere to rub tight circles around her clit the flood of pleasure just kept coming, one orgasm turning into a second that left Sam's throat raw from screaming. When Lara's hands stilled and the quaking gave way to aftershocks, Sam collapsed onto her side. She rubbed her thighs together, luxuriating in the feel of the juices that had coated them. When Lara dropped down next to her, Sam reached down for her wrist and guided Lara's hand to her mouth so that she could lazily lick up those juices for herself. She met Lara's eyes and found a look of shy wonder.

"I love making you come," Lara murmured into the calm, and Sam smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I don't mind it so much either." She shot Lara a knowing grin. "So have you used that technique on a lot of international femme fatales?"

"Just two or three. Why, does it show?"

Sam burst out laughing. They lay in silence for a few moments, but eventually Sam's curiosity overtook her; she rolled onto her other side and reached under the bed, fishing out the bag from its hiding place. "Okay, so what is this 'artifact' anyway?" she asked as she opened the bag and peered inside. Lara blanched.

"Oh well uh, er..."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Holy fuck. Lara..."

Sam tipped the bag out onto the bed, revealing a bottle of lube, a black leather harness...and a thick plastic dildo the same bright red as Lara's face. Lara sputtered. "Well, I...I mean I don't really have...it's not like...and I just thought..." She looked up to find Sam grinning.

"Lara Croft you kinky little slut." Lara turned even redder.

"You don't...do you...like it?"

Sam's smile grew wider as she stroked the length of the toy. "Oh yeah."

"It's not too big?"

Sam shrugged breezily. "Not for me...but then again, why should it matter whether _I_ think it's too big?" Lara blinked in confusion, and Sam's smile turned downright evil. "Oh, sweetie. You didn't really think _you'd_ be the one wearing this, did you?"

Lara's blush quickly spread down her throat. She had, of course, thought that, at least conceptually, but now the image of Sam strapped into the harness and savagely fucking her from behind wouldn't leave her head. She licked her lips as Sam sat up, quickly discarding her bra and putting her sweet, pert breasts on display. Lara eagerly helped her slip into and tighten the harness, and soon Sam was up on her knees leering down at her. "So how do you want me to fuck you, Lara?"

Lara swallowed. "From...from behind..."

"Ooh, doggy-style, huh? Dirty..." Sam tapped her chin. "I don't know, though...do I really want to just stare at your ass while I fuck you? What's so great about that?"

Lara bit her lip, burying her flushed face in the cool sheets and turning her ass toward Sam. The tight shorts rode up, hugging and nicely displaying her taut buttocks, only to reveal them completely when Lara unzipped and peeled the shorts down her hips. Having planned to get out of them in a hurry she wasn't wearing anything underneath them, and the way the thin material clung briefly to her crotch as she pulled it away made Sam chuckle.

"Holy shit you're wet...you're just dying to get fucked, aren't you sweetie?" Lara nodded into the bed, rolling and thrusting her hips as Sam caressed the round, firm cheeks in front of her. "Hm...this is a pretty cute little butt..." She squeezed, and Lara sighed. "I guess there are worse things to look at while you raw a girl so hard she screams..."

That particular image was accompanied by Sam teasingly rubbing the tip of the dildo straight down the suture of Lara's dripping slit, making her whine and shudder. "Please..."

"Please what? Please...this?" The head of Sam's fake cock slipped between Lara's lips, and Lara whimpered and pushed her hips back to take more. She was fully prepared for Sam to tease her, but instead the first three inches of the thick, firm rod were suddenly spreading Lara open. Lara moaned into the mattress as Sam pulled back, then pushed in again, each stroke burying a little more of the shaft inside her wet, aching pussy.

Before the last three days, Lara's sexual experience had been...well, limited was putting it mildly. In addition to Sofia, there was another redhead: an anonymous girl from one of her nightclub outings with Sam, who'd danced up to her and kissed her neck, then snogged and fingered her in the ladies' room in an encounter that Sam had breathlessly pressed her for details on for reasons that were only now becoming embarrassingly obvious.

She'd only actually properly been fucked once. His name was Daniel, and they'd met at UCL as a result of Sam's constant efforts to get her to come out of her shell and live a little. He was polite and funny and they'd gone out a couple times, and then eventually to his off-campus flat for the night. She'd been on top, he'd kept his shirt on, and when it was over Lara fell asleep wondering why everyone made such a big deal out of as messy and mediocre an experience as sex; they'd drifted apart almost immediately, Lara had increased her courseload to the point where her social life had dwindled to basically just Sam, and to be honest she hadn't really thought about it again until right now.

Of course, right now the only thing she was thinking about it was _Holy shit how is a fake cock so much better than the real thing?_ But then, if she was being honest, it probably had less to do with the cock than with the woman wearing it.

Sam pushed her hips forward, and Lara moaned; she could feel the heat of Sam's thighs against hers, which meant the entire thing was now inside her. Sam's confident strokes were pushing her into the bed, aided by Sam's hand sliding under the back of her shirt and dragging it up toward her shoulders. "Oh fuck," Sam muttered. "Not that your ass isn't gorgeous Lara but your back muscles are like the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen..."

Lara flushed. Ever since they met Sam had always been a vocal proponent of Lara's muscles—her arms, her abs, her back—and in the time since Yamatai those muscles had only gotten more pronounced. As Sam's hot fingers stroked down the taut cords of her shoulders, Lara pushed up off the bed just enough to grab the waist of her tank top and jerk it up and off; Sam wanted more of those muscles, and Lara was beyond pretending she could ever deny Sam anything she wanted. Sam rewarded her with a buck of her hips that made the dildo rub and grind at the most sensitive places inside Lara, then with a hand reaching around to cup her breast and twist her nipple. Lara wailed, her pussy clenching down on Sam's cock as her orgasm rippled over her. Just like Lara had before, Sam refused to stop, Lara's squirting honey just letting her speed up her thrusts as she bore down on Lara's back, the second orgasm leaving Lara screaming incoherent declarations of love and demands for more that Sam seemed only too happy to answer.

When the waves of pleasure finally ebbed Lara's face dropped back into the bedsheets, her chest heaving and her soaked thighs quivering. The feeling of the strap-on slowly sliding out of her almost felt better than when it went in, the pleasant void it left behind immediately filled by Sam's lips as they trailed a line of gentle kisses down her back. Lara shivered and collapsed to the bed, her hand groping blindly behind her until it found Sam's and pulled her lover's warm, sweat-kissed body against hers.

"Well?" Sam murmured in her ear, and Lara let out a breathless laugh.

"Fuck, Sam."

"Yeah," Sam said with a kiss to Lara's neck, "that's the general idea."

Lara turned to face her, fingers trailing up Sam's cheek to guide her in for a slow, lazy kiss. When they parted, Lara pressed her forehead against Sam's and let out a sigh. "I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you for so long, Samantha Nishimura, and I know you know but I want to make sure I've said those exact words."

Sam smiled and shook her head. "I am so unbelievably fucking in love with you, Lara Croft." Lara beamed, and Sam pulled her in for another kiss before snuggling against her side. "So...what do we do now? With...our lives?"

Lara hummed in thought. "Well...even without Trinity there are still mysteries out there to be solved. The world is...beautiful, Sam. More beautiful than I ever realized. I still want to see it. If...if you do."

Sam met Lara's shy gaze and pursed her lips. "You know, if you're really going to be this globetrotting adventurer archaeologist, you should have someone with you to help document your findings. Like, say...a photographer or a documentary filmmaker or..."

Lara beamed. "Oh? And just what exactly would this person help me with?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Sam growled into Lara's shoulder, and Lara chuckled. "So where to? Egypt? Greece?"

Lara sighed and pulled Sam closer. "Egypt and Greece can wait. I've got everything I want right here."

Sam chuckled into her skin. "God, whoever knew you were such a romantic sap?" Sam wriggled against her. Their bodies slid together like two pieces of a puzzle that had gone unsolved for far, far too long. "No wonder I'm the one who gets to wear the strap-on."

And the great and terrible Lara Croft, survivor of Yamatai and guardian of Kitezh and hero of Paititi and destroyer of Trinity and lover of exactly one surprisingly butch little documentarian, could only laugh.


End file.
